1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating flon, more particularly a method of decomposing flon.
2. Related Art Statement
Heretofore, flon is said to be a cause of worsening of the environment of the earth, because if it is discharged in the air it flows into the ozone layer and is decomposed by the ultraviolet ray from the sun to generate active chlorine atoms which destruct the ozone layer. Therefore, development of a technique of decomposing flon is earnestly desired, in addition to development of a substitute of flon.
Heretofore known techniques of decomposing flon are a pressurized combustion method of combusting and decomposing flon under pressure in a sealed vessel and a super critical water method of mixing an aqueous solution of flon with super pure water and reacting the same under a condition of a temperature of about 400.degree. C. and a pressure of about 360 atm.
In the pressurized combustion method, there is a problem in that the temperature and the pressure for the combustion have to be elevated above an usual condition of a temperature of about 800-900.degree. C. and an ambient pressure required for combusting usual substances, in order to improve decomposition efficiency. Meanwhile, in the super critical water method, there is a problem in that a very high investment cost is required for maintaining the high pressure condition.